VR Troopers' Portion
VR Troopers' Portion is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Legends of Superheroes. Synopsis Rigby and Makoto are gonna find Transgressor. Transcript *'Mordecai': We're Code Blue. We help Takeruu revived and Makotou's sister, Kanoun with the 30 Historic Paka Ghosts. We asked by the a mysterious woman to collect the Power Rangers Paka Ghosts, Masked Riders Paka Ghosts, Dragon Knight Riders Paka Ghosts, VR Troopers Paka Ghosts, Beetleborgs Paka Ghosts, Karato Paka Ghost, Silver Ray Paka Ghost and Astralborgs Paka Ghosts. The Paka Ghosts we've collected so far: 46. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': What are you planning? *'Freyai': Planning? *'Takeruu': All those monsters. ...They're related to the Power Rangers Paka Ghosts, Masked Riders Paka Ghosts, Dragon Knight Riders Paka Ghosts, VR Troopers Paka Ghosts, Beetleborgs Paka Ghosts, Karato Paka Ghost, Silver Ray Paka Ghost and Astralborgs Paka Ghosts too. Aren't they? *'Freyai': I... Refuse to say. *(Freyai disappears) *(At outside) *'Ounari': Alright! Thank you for your consent. Alright! Thank you very much. Mordecai and Takeruu has returned to the tower. We should make haste as well. *'Makotou': Yeah. *(A live-action Transgressor arrives) *(Rigby and Makotou transform into Hurricane Mode) *'Transgressor': You and I are both the same. *'Makotou Hurricane Mode': What did you say? *'Transgressor': We all have experienced despair. We use any means to achieve our goals. The Begins of the Present. *'Rigby Hurricane Mode': It maybe true. That we once thought just like you. But... *(Mordecai, Takeruu, Jeannie and Tsukimuura arrives) *'Mordecai': Rigby! *'Takeruu': Makotou! *'Transgressor': So their here. *'Makotou Hurricane Mode': Takeruu. *'Rigby Hurricane Mode': Mordecai. *(Mordecai and Takeruu transform into Ultra Mode) *'Takeruu Ultra Mode': Are you okay? *'Makotou Hurricane Mode': Yeah. *'Transgressor': How interesting. *'Rigby Hurricane Mode': So our to disappoint. But we got this guy. This guy who used his own life. We are proud to call them our friends. *'Mordecai Ultra Mode': Rigby. *'Takeruu Ultra Mode': Makotou. *'Makotou Hurricane Mode': Let's finish this, Mordecai, Takeruu. *'Mordecai Ultra Mode and Takeruu Ultra Mode': Yeah! *(Mordecai Ultra Mode, Takeruu Ultra Mode, Rigby Hurricane Mode, Makotou Hurricane Mode and Transgressor are fighting each other) *'Rigby Hurricane Mode': As long as... we are still friends. We will keep on fighting! *(VR Troopers Paka Ghosts arrives) *(VR Ryan Paka Ghost and Cybertron Paka Ghost are doing to Rigby Hurricane Mode and Makotou Hurricane Mode and become Rigby VR Ryan Hurricane Mode and Makotou Cybertron Hurricane Mode) *'Takeruu Ultra Mode': What are you doing? *'Makotou Cybertron Hurricane Mode': Like we know. *(Rigby VR Ryan Hurricane Mode, Makotou Cybertron Hurricane Mode and Transgressor are fighting each other) *'Transgressor': That's it... The bond of friendship. Is the strength... of people. *'Rigby VR Ryan Hurricane Mode': Laser Saber! VR Laser Ray! *'Makotou Cybertron Hurricane Mode': Laser Arm Command! Now! *(Rigby VR Ryan Hurricane Mode and Makotou Cybertron Hurricane Mode slashes Transgressor) *'Transgressor': Aah! *(Transgressor is defeated) *(VR Troopers Paka Ghosts goes into the Hero Summon Brace) *(Rigby VR Ryan Hurricane Mode and Makotou Cybertron Hurricane Mode transform back into Rigby and Makotou) *'Ounari': You did it! *'Tsukimuura': He did it! *'Takeruu': That means... *'Makotou': Let's go find those two. *(Back with Frei and Freyai) *'Frei': Aren't you afraid? Freyai? *'Freyai': That's right. *'Frei': You feel nothing for deceiving everyone? *'Makotou': What's the meaning of this? *'Takeruu': What do you mean you deceived us? Freyai. *'Freyai': Takeruu... *'Rigby': Do you mind explaining everything? Everything... *'Mordecai': Just exactly what were you planning to do? *'of VR Troopers' Portion' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited